La nouvelle vie d'une jolie blonde
by AetJ 99
Summary: Carolyn a toujours eu une vie plus ou moins normale, trop naïve et cruche pour se rendre vraiment compte de ce qui se passait dans le monde, mais depuis que Sokaro l'a emmené dans cet étrange endroit appelé congrégation, elle sent que sa vie va changer!


-Tu es nouvelle ?

Carolyn sursauta. Elle venait d'arriver d'en cet étrange endroit, et la personne qui l'avait accompagné, un certain Sokaro, assez effrayant, venait de la planter là, seule, sans aucune information, si ce n'est « tu es une exorciste ». Elle ne comprenait absolument rien.

Le garçon la regardait avec insistance, attendant sans doute une réponse. Il semblait jeune, avait des cheveux gris et un tatouage en forme de pentacle sur l'œil gauche. Elle eu pour premier réflexe de reculer, puis, voyant son air peiné, lui répondit.

-Euh, oui. On est où, ici ?

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment non. Il parait que je suis une exorciste. C'est quoi ?

Il rit. Elle sourit, gênée, ne sachant pas s'il se moquait d'elle où non.

-Tu es à la congrégation, et un exorciste, c'est un apôtre de Dieu. En gros, nous nous battons contre les Akumas du Comte millénaire, un vieux méchant pas beau.

Carolyn fronça les sourcils, il avait l'air gentil, mais avait l'air de la prendre pour une idiote. Il dut s'en rendre compte, car il s'excusa.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas être méchant, mais c'est si compliqué, et tu as l'air si jeune.

- J'ai 19 ans !

Il parut interloqué.

-Mais tu fais super jeune ! Genre, 13/14 ans ! T'as les traits super fins ! Et avec ta peau pâle et tes cheveux blonds, on dirait vraiment une poupée de porcelaine ! Et en plus t'es super mi..

Il se coupa dans sa phrase et rougit.

Carolyn pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement vexée de paraître si juvénile.

-En plus, t'es plus vieille que moi ! Continua-t-il. J'ai 15 ans !

- On dirait pas non plus !

Ils riaient un peu, puis Carolyn reprit un air sérieux.

- C'est quoi un Akuma ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux, un voile de tristesse traversant ses yeux. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer, mais se reprit.

- Tu vois, lorsque quelqu'un meurt, il y a souvent une autre personne qui tenait à elle le plus que tout au monde. Alors, si cette personne souhaite ardemment la résurrection du défunt, le comte millénaire arrive, et lui propose de lui rendre la vie. La plupart du temps, l'endeuillé accepte, enchainant l'âme qui aurait du trouver le repos éternel à un squelette de métal, se transformant en une chose immonde, et tuant la personne qui voulait sa régénération pour prendre son enveloppe corporelle.

Carolyn sentit les larmes apparaitre aux bords de ses yeux. C'était si triste…

-Ca va ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Eh oh ?

-C'est… C'est si triste.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on doit les combattre, pour qu'ils puissent mourir en paix.

-Pourquoi personne n'arrête le comte ?

-C'est notre travail de l'arrêter. C'est pour ça que nous sommes les apôtres de Dieu. Nous sommes là pour sauver ces âmes en paix de leur bourreau.

Elle fondit en larmes, soudain transpercée de toutes parts par les malheurs du monde. Pourquoi une telle abomination existait ?

-Ca va aller ?

-Non… Je veux tuer le comte millénaire.

-Nous le voulons tous.

Et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle avait besoin de réconfort, il semblait lire dans ses pensées. Comment y arrivait –il ?

Et dans ses larmes, elle sourit.

Ils s'étreignaient toujours lorsqu'un raclement de gorge les dérangea. Puis ils se rendirent compte que se faire un câlin, lorsqu'on ne se connait pas, c'est plutôt étrange. Ils s'écartèrent violement, rouge de gène.

-Je vous dérange ?

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, Lavi ! Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois !

Ledit Lavi avait un sourire sadique aux lèvres, et s'approcha d'Allen.

-Tout ce que je vois, c'est toi, mon petit Allen, et une charmante créature… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Je m'appelle Carolyn…

-Enchanté, et une charmante Carolyn, l'un dans les bras de l'autres. Que ce passerait-il si ça venait à s'apprendre ?

-Bon Lavi, tu veux combien pour ton silence ?

Il eut un rire manipulateur. Carolyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Allen semblait affolé, gardant tant bien que mal son sang froid.

-Mmmh, que tu sois mon esclave pendant une semaine serait un bon début !

Il sourit, comme fier de lui, un petit rictus idiot aux lèvres.

-Mais… !

-Jiji ? Devine ce que je viens de v…

-Nan ! C'est bon, j'accepte ! Mais par pitié, ne dit rien !

Lavi rit.

-Compte sur moi, mon petit esclavounet.

Carolyn se mit à rire, rappelant par la même occasion sa présence.

Allen geint.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle !

-Oh que si ! Ca… Carolyn c'est ça ? Que dirais-tu de voir notre petit Allen aller se présenter devant le grand Intendant en costume de soubrette ?

-Idiot ! Je n'accepterais jamais, de plus, elle ne sait pas qui c'est !

Le roux se tourna vers la blondinette.

-Tu es nouvelle ?

Et elle soupira, consciente qu'elle le répéterait de nombreuses fois durant cette semaine.


End file.
